2024
: "The world's in chaos. I need a new team. I need an Avenger." : ― Nick Fury to Spider-Man This is a timeline of events that occurred during 2024. These events may have occurred differently, or not at all, due to the interference of Kang the Conqueror. 2024 June 20th * Skirmish in Ixtenco: Approximately eight months after the Battle of Earth, Talos and Soren (disguised as Nick Fury and Maria Hill) arrive in the aftermath of what is supposedly a violent cyclone, which has destroyed the small village of Ixtenco, Mexico. The Elemental, dubbed Sandman, runs rampant again, but a mysterious third party, Quentin Beck arrives and dismantles it with Fury and Hill's help. 26th * Six days after the defeat of Sandman and the emergence of Mysterio, an air-based creature, dubbed Cyclone, wreaks havoc in Morocco, but Beck, Fury, and Hill are once again able to dismantle it. * In New York, Peter Parker is still dealing with Tony Stark's death. Many tributes had sprung up in the form of graffiti art and videos to the fallen Avengers, Black Widow, Captain America, and Tony Stark, the latter in particular. * Parker had also developed feelings for fellow classmate and friend Michelle Jones, and planned to use the upcoming school trip to confess his feelings. He laid out his plans to his friend Ned Leeds, but Leeds declared them ridiculous and insisted they should enjoy their trip as “American bachelors” in Europe. * After school, Parker goes to Delmar's Deli-Grocery in order to buy a dual headphone adapter. He attempts to ask for it in Spanish, and Delmar corrects him. * Later, Parker picks up a passport. * Parker also sells his toys, excluding a Zoloft action figure, so that he can afford to buy a gift for Michelle Jones while in Europe. * Attack on the Manfredi Crime Family:' '''Parker, as Spider-Man, goes to the restaurant in Upper Manhattan and takes down the Manfredi Crime Family. * The police arrive at the restaurant and congratulate Spider-Man on taking down the family. Officer Bristow asks Spider-Man if he plans on being the new Iron Man, and Parker says that he's too buys doing the NYPD's job. He tells Bristow and the other officers that he's going on vacation. * In the wake of Parker's defeat of the Manfredis, the Mafia Cold War turns hot. * That night, Parker attended a convention hosted by May Parker as Spider-Man for people who had been displaced and become homeless after the Decimation. A swarm of reporters demanded to know if Spider-Man would be the next Iron Man which overwhelmed Parker causing him to quickly leave and head to the roof. The view overlooked a graffiti memorial to his deceased mentor that Parker found difficult to look at. * During the same convention, Parker witnessed Happy and May Parker flirting. Happy informed him Nick Fury would try to contact him but Parker was reluctant to speak to him, having chose to send him to voicemail and continued ghosting him up until the trip. 27th * After completing an all-new school year following the Blip, Peter Parker's class from the Midtown School of Science and Technology leaves for their European trip. Parker was reluctant to don his Spider-Man persona, choosing to leave his suit behind so he could enjoy his field trip without having to worry about superhero responsibilities. May later packed his suit herself without his knowledge. * Quentin Beck covertly followed Parker on his school trip at JFK Airport, after his crew learned Stark had left him an inheritance. * Parker's attempts to bond with Jones on the airplane ride to Italy proved futile, as Parker noticed his classmate Brad Davis trying to get close to MJ. He tried to convince Leeds to help him sit by MJ by faking an allergy to the perfume the woman in front was supposedly using. This backfired and Parker ended up sat between his teachers, Leeds beside Brant, and MJ beside Davis. * Landing in Italy, Parker discovered Ned Leeds and Betty Brant were now dating. 28th * While the class is sight-seeing and enjoying Venice, Parker was slightly jealous of how close Davis and MJ were. As part of his plan to confess his feelings, he bought her a glass black Dalia, after the murder which MJ was interested in and bumped into MJ. The pair walked by the canals noticing a large number of crabs scrambling out of the water and Parker noticed a water drain behaving strangely. * 'Battle in the Grand Canal: ** Seconds later, Hydro-Man burst out of the canal crashing a gondola Ned and Betty were in. Parker helped get his classmates out of the way before going to confront the Elemental despite not having his suit. Parker attempted to shoot a web at the creature but it passed straight through having no effect. ** Noticing a bridge full of people in harms way, Parker helped clear people out of the way before being blasted backwards by Hydro-Man’s attack into the bridge rail. Suddenly, Mysterio arrived in Venice to battle the Elemental. Whilst Beck dismantled the Elemental, Parker prevented a large tower from crushing his classmates. * Back in the Hotel DeMatteis where the class were staying, Parker was still determined to not get involved with superhero work on the trip and instead focus on confessing his feelings to MJ. The two briefly talked about the events of the day and MJ admitted to looking forward to seeing the Eiffel Tower. * The news had dubbed Beck ‘Man of Mystery’, Mysterio which the class adopted. Flash Thompson admitted to being a big fan of Spider-Man, who he said Mysterio was incomparable to. * Heading upstairs, Leeds was tranquillised by Nick Fury who had become fed up with Parker ghosting his calls. Fury takes Spider-Man to his base of operations, where Maria Hill and other agents are getting briefed by Quentin Beck, who tells that the next of the Elementals will strike in Prague. Fury also gives Parker a package left to him by Iron Man prior to his death. * Parker refuses to assist Fury's crew and Mysterio with defeating the Elementals, telling them that he was just a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man who wanted to return to his trip. Fury and Beck seemingly accept this, and Fury has Dimitri Smerdyakov escort Parker back to his hotel. 29th * To accommodate Parker's request to keep his identity as Spider-Man a secret without arousing suspicion, Fury rearranges the school trip's location from Paris to Prague, through the trip's chaperones, Roger Harrington and Julius Dell. * In Austria, Parker opens the package and discovers a pair of glasses that control the E.D.I.T.H. system. * As the Midtown group stopped at an Austrian rest stop, Parker was directed by Dimitri to see the Seamstress. In the Bäshaus, She presented his new Stealth Suit while ordering he strip for a test fitting, but Brad Davis walks in and takes a photo of them thinking Parker a pervert and says he is going to show the photo to MJ. * When Davis attempts to sabotage Parker's chances with Jones, he inadvertently authorises an orbital drone strike at their tour bus. After the orbital drone was launched, Parker tried to cancel the strike, but interference by classmates prevents his cancellation. Making a distraction for the group, Parker leaped over the bus through the skyline and webbed the drone to a rock to destroy it. 30th * The night of Parker's arrival in Prague, Nick Fury berated the youth for his negligence in calling an inadvertent drone strike on his tour bus which endangered his friends. A dejected Parker then sat on the roof to contemplate, with Mysterio following suit and talked with him. * As Parker thought over his troubles and responsibilities, Beck sat beside him to give him a speech of how the hero's journey is filled with sacrifice of personal matters to achieve greater security for others. After Parker regained his focus, he departed and used E.D.I.T.H. to place his classmates in an opera far away from the upcoming battle for a long duration to ensure their safety. * As Parker's class were taking their seats in a mostly empty opera house, Parker struggled giving Michelle Jones a compliment about how she looked pretty; Jones joked her appeal equalled value, flustering Parker until she admitted a reciprocating feeling about him. * Before Parker could take his seat with her, Nick Fury called him on his hidden earpiece to move Parker into position, forcing him to talk his way out of the viewing. As he was leaving, Parker asked Ned Leeds to provide an alibi, but Jones soon snuck out of the opera to follow Parker in curiosity. Immediately after, Betty Brant followed thinking they were ditching the show for the Carnival, and Leeds had no choice but to follow to keep an eye on both for their safety. * '''Attack on the Prague Carnival: ** As the Prague carnival continued, Spider-Man in his new Stealth Suit was perched on a high vantage point to keep watch, while unbeknownst to him, Jones, Leeds and Brant were in the crowd: Jones was observing from the outer edge, while Leeds and Brant went in a Ferris Wheel. ** At the predicted time and location, Maria Hill had detected an energy spike which signalled the arrival of Molten Man. As Molten Man arrived, Spider-Man was warned by Mysterio that metal would feed its mass until it was too large and siphon energy from the Earth's core. ** Molten Man emerged from the fountain in the middle of the carnival. Mysterio and Spider-Man battled the monster to steer it away from civilians and metallic materials. While fighting, Spider-Man was called on by a trapped Leeds and Brant for rescue; they addressed him as Night Monkey as Leeds had to improvise a name to make sure nobody discovered Spider-Man was in Europe, and by extent Parker. ** Beck continued his attack on the monster as Spider-Man was rescuing Leeds and Brant, however, one of Spider-Man's webs snagged onto an unseen object, went flying over the battlefield and landed next to Jones fully visible. Spider-Man and Mysterio began turning the tide in their favor, but when a scaffolding crumbles into Molten Man, Mysterio announces it is now too large to stop, and takes a moment to tell Parker to keep going before seemingly sacrificing himself to destroy the Elemental. * As Fury and Hill approached the scene, Parker secured Leeds and Brant in the Ferris Wheel before he dropped to inspect Beck. To his relief, Beck was still alive, and Parker thus helped him up. Fury did not waste any time and requested Beck join him in Berlin to discuss building a superhero team like with the Avengers, and Beck candidly agrees to do so. However, Fury lets Parker know he has gifts, but must decide what he's going to do with them. * After Fury and company leave, Beck invited Parker for drinks at a nearby pub to cheer him up, but Parker replied that he wasn't old enough to drink. Relaxing from the battle, Parker talked about how he feels overtaxed by his recent responsibilities as Spider-Man and Fury's overriding of his vacation. * While Beck tried to get him to see the larger picture and understand, Beck also knew that Parker needed to be a kid and relieve stress. Parker went into detail about his plan to romance MJ, and how he noted all the minutia of the trip to talk to her, with Beck admiring his detail and commented on his focus on MJ. * Continuing their talk, a waitress picked up the E.D.I.T.H. glasses from the floor and returned them to Parker. Showing them off to Beck, who commented how they don't match Parker, the young hero passed them to Beck to see how they fit him. Upon seeing the way they looked, Parker had thought over Stark's note for him and reinterpreted as Stark giving him power to choose his successor with E.D.I.T.H. and in so doing granted Beck access. * Despite Beck's many protests, Parker gave Beck full access to E.D.I.T.H. in hopes that he could handle being an Avenger better than he could. Having a moment to think, Beck ultimately accepted the glasses and had bid Parker farewell to enjoy what was left of his vacation. * After Peter left the bar, Beck disabled the illusion set up there, revealing the other attendees at the bar to be his team. They cheered after Beck joked that getting E.D.I.T.H was easy. They went outside, with Beck giving the glasses to his team to link to his system in order to gain masses of drones. Showing camaraderie, Beck gave out toasts to each of his teammates, thanking them and celebrating their roles in the first step to his victory, and promising them a rich and powerful future in the absence of Tony Stark. * Returning to the hotel, Parker is met by Leeds in a bath robe who informed him that their vacation had been summarily cancelled, given that each of travel destination had an Elemental attack. Parker was crestfallen, having wanted to use to the time left and talk to MJ. * As Leeds went to get dressed, MJ appeared from her hotel room, and the two had an awkward talk. MJ took the first gesture and invited Parker to the main lobby where they would go for a walk. On the lobby television, Parker saw a news report of Mysterio and Night Monkey before MJ's arrival. * Parker and Michelle Jones talk on a bridge. She reveals she had found out he was Spider-Man, and had discovered a strange device in the battle site, that once accidentally activated turns out to be a projector used by Mysterio. Parker realises he had been duped, and ventures to Berlin to meet with Fury about Mysterio's deception. * Back at the hotel, Parker hurriedly explained himself: Stark left him a supply of strike drones with the E.D.I.T.H. glasses, but he gave it away to Beck thinking he could be the better Avenger. MJ was rightfully shocked by this news of Parker once having had killer drones, but still agreed to help. * Parker then worried Mysterio may have tapped his phone service to monitor him, he undressed to put on the Stealth Suit; MJ turned around, but still peeked as he changed. Finished suiting up, Leeds entered the room and Parker told both to provide an alibi so the school staff won't worry, whilst Parker traveled to Berlin to warn Fury. July 1st * Meanwhile, Beck and his crew began editing footage and rehearsing for the next planned battle in London, England, wanting to create an 'Avengers-level threat'. While altering the damage ratios for the Stark Industries Combat Drones, Beck realised that the hologram for his suit was slightly incomplete, and quickly found out about the missing projector. * When he asked William Ginter Riva, he attempted to reassure Beck that since it was a minor flaw, the plan would've gone as intended. Beck, a perfectionist whose plans called for no single margin of error, became furious, and aimed the armed drones at his crew, threatening Riva's life unless he produced the results Beck wanted. * However, Beck then used E.D.I.T.H. to locate the missing projector and discovered that Parker and Jones both had it in their possession, threatening to expose his plans. He then informed Riva that once he had to kill Parker, the blame would be on him. Beck then went to Berlin. * Ambush in Berlin: ** After Spider-Man arrived in Berlin, he was met by Nick Fury who had offered a ride. Upon reaching Fury's office, Spider-Man presented the illusion projector to Fury and Maria Hill, but Spider-Man immediately after sensed a danger nearby. ** Once he acknowledged the threat, Hill is revealed to be an illusion and Fury was shot by a drone, and the office space had dissipated into an unfinished construction site, revealing that Mysterio was behind everything. ** Mysterio narrated over a loud speaker, as he had the drones enter cloaking mode and projected an illusion space around Spider-Man. The illusion had Spider-Man in his red/blue Spider-Man Suit, having him traverse a nightmare illusion of Mysterio's design. Taunting and berating Spider-Man that with the founding Avengers gone, Mysterio was now the greatest hero, as everyone would believe what he allowed them to. ** Spider-Man was ejected from the building, landing ground level outside in an empty lot. Badly injured and afraid, Mysterio's drones descend upon Spider-Man to resume the illusion with imagery wearing at Spider-Man's mind. ** Mysterio reminded Spider-Man that as a teen superhero fighting Avenger-level catastrophes, endangering those closest to him, and not having the power to save those around him; pausing on Tony Stark's gravestone to sink the notion harder into Spider-Man. Mysterio used "zombie Stark" rising from his grave to horrify the already addled Spider-Man. ** As Mysterio played with Spider-Man, the illusion was cut off as Fury shot Mysterio in the back. Spider-Man stood up as Europol agents surrounded Mysterio, while Fury approached Spider-Man demanding to know who he told about Mysterio, as they could be in danger. Confused and wounded, Spider-Man named Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds as well as and maybe Betty Brant since Leeds is dating her, but Fury laughed to call Spider-Man out as smart yet gullible. ** Confusing Spider-Man, this Fury is revealed as an illusion Mysterio made to drop Spider-Man's guard. With Mysterio aware of who could expose his chicanery, he resumed the nightmare illusion and steered Spider-Man into the path of an oncoming train, telling the afraid Spider-Man how his friends must die to ensure Mysterio's secret. * As the train impacted, Mysterio then ordered E.D.I.T.H. to redirect the Midtown School of Science and Technology tour group to London as to kill those Spider-Man named. Further away, Spider-Man narrowly survived the collision and desperately climbed his way into an empty car to recover. 2nd * Waking up, Parker found himself in a jail cell in Broek op Langedijk, Netherlands alongside a trio of soccer fans, who gave him one of their shirts to keep warm. As he remembered the situation, he broke the holding cell lock and went to reclaim his suit, but instead exited after seeing the inattentive security guard wearing his mask while talking on the phone. * An injured Parker made his way into town, and asked a friendly stranger for his phone to call Happy Hogan for a rescue, with the man telling Hogan exactly where they were, as Parker had no idea how to pronounce the name of the town. * Hogan arrived shortly after the call in the Stark Industries Private Jet, but given recent deceptions by Beck, Parker demanded Hogan prove he is himself. Thinking, Hogan revealed his awareness of Parker's pay per view bill from their hotel stay in Germany back in 2016, shortly before their conflict with Rogers at the airport; something Parker never told anyone, confirming Hogan to the weary Parker. * In the air, as Hogan was providing first aid to Parker, the young hero was too upset at himself having given a super-weapon to megalomaniac willing to kill hundreds of thousands and manipulate millions more. Parker then admitted he felt incapable of living up to Stark's legacy, with Hogan reminding Parker that Stark never trusted himself or lived up to his own standards either. * Hogan then affirmed that Stark never regretted giving Parker the mentorship that he did, having seen the good he had done. Hogan gave Parker the necessary motivation to focus on stopping Beck. * With his resolve restored, Parker wanted nothing more than to stop Beck. Knowing he would target his friends, Parker remembered Thompson had a livestream going for the school trip and needed Hogan's mobile phone to find them. Parker pulled up Thompson's livestream and learned the group just arrived in London moments earlier, so Hogan plotted a course. * Parker asked how will he fight without a suit, with Hogan activating a hidden room with a suit synthesizer which Stark had left in for Parker. While Parker used the Jet's 4D Holographic system to build his new suit, Parker looked at Hogan with the old friend seeing some of Stark's ingenuity in Parker. The jet took off for London to intercept Beck, and finish printing Parker's new suit. * Battle of London: ** Parker and Hogan coordinate to stop Mysterio's Tempest Elemental, and rescue MJ, Flash, Betty, and Ned. While Hogan tracked Flash Thompson's livestream for clues to rendezvous, he piloted the Jet to be at a high enough altitude, after which Spider-Man dive bombed in his new suit, to glide his way into the illusion without Mysterio detecting him any sooner. Once inside, Spider-Man created a linkage of taser webbing which shorted out the drones and destroyed the illusion. ** Aware of and agitated by Spider-Man's interference, Mysterio had cut the illusion and ordered the drone fleet to attack Spider-Man around Tower Bridge. With his upgraded suit, Spider-Man handled the drones and confined them to the bridge, but their density around Mysterio provided him with impeccable defence, forcing Spider-Man to fight the whole swarm until an opening could form. ** Spider-Man battled the drone fleet for a long period, until he ran out of web fluid and grew fatigued. But upon sighting a downed drone, Spider-man threw a toy at its sonic cannon, which projected the toy into the air and the drones overhead attacked it. Based on this, Spider-Man then devised a plan: by using the stripped off sonic cannon, paired with the broken off sign to Tower Bridge, Spider-Man broke through the drone fleet by having them destroyed from shooting the sonic cannon. ** This tactic helped broke a hole in the defences large enough for Spider-Man to make his way to Mysterio in the upper walkways. Spider-Man apprehended Mysterio and broke his interface dome helmet, which disengaged the remaining drones piercing the Vault, and deactivated upon reaching Hogan and Parker's friends. ** Atop Tower Bridge's upper walkway, Spider-Man had Mysterio captured until Mysterio called on E.D.I.T.H. to summon drones to attack Spider-Man. As he narrowly dodged the drones, Spider-Man ended up at the opposite end of the walkway from Mysterio. Taunting the young hero to take the glasses from him, Mysterio activated illusion projectors to create a void of darkness. To counter, Spider-Man calmed himself and closed his eyes, having chosen to rely on his Spider-Sense to navigate. ** Spider-Man charged into the walkway blind, fully cognisant of the drones hidden by cloaking, and proceeded to destroy them which ended the darkness illusion. Spider-Man closed the distance between him and Mysterio, but in raging desperation, Mysterio commanded E.D.I.T.H. to order his orbiting defence drones to fire on Spider-Man. This tactic failed, as the young hero used one drone as a shield to break another drone, and the second to last drone to fall misfired and hit Mysterio in the abdomen, bringing him to the floor. ** Once Spider-Man destroyed the last drone in the walkway, he stood over Mysterio and heard his motivations as he spoke of how he was worthy. But as Mysterio gestured the glasses to Spider-Man, his "Peter Tingle" warned him of the real Mysterio cloaked beside him with a gun to his head, and countered immediately. Mysterio's shot missed Spider-Man's head and only broke the window adjacent to him. ** As Mysterio dropped to the floor from his injuries, Spider-Man took the glasses off his head to force a recall command execution. Upon the exodus of the drone fleet, Mysterio gasped his last words to Spider-Man of how everyone will believe anything out of choice. With Mysterio seemingly dead, Spider-Man asked to confirm if Mysterio's death was an illusion, with E.D.I.T.H. confirming there were no illusions in play, seemingly convincing Spider-Man that Mysterio was dead. ** With the crisis averted, Spider-Man then exited Tower Bridge, where Michelle Jones hugged him. A sad Spider-Man explained his whole plan to romance her on the trip, but the two teenagers kissed and agreed a date. * Following Spider-Man's victory, Fury wanted a debrief which was denied by Happy Hogan, as Parker wanted to enjoy what was left of his vacation. Fury chuckled at the response, demanding Hogan ensure some report of how the battle occurred, or there would be consequences. 3rd * The Midtown School of Science and Technology group flew from London to Newark, New Jersey where they were greeted by their respective families. Michelle Jones and Parker arrive holding hands to signify their new relationship, with Betty Brant commenting on how cute they look. * Parker inquired to Brant and Ned Leeds if a double date might be possible, but the two of them revealed they had a mutual break up on the flight home, as their reasoning had confounded Parker, who then asked Jones if anyone else could know he is Spider-Man, Jones affirmed nobody cared about him enough to notice aside from her, and feeling secure in that fact, Parker exited the airport to find Aunt May, who was getting a ticket for parking to pick him up. * As his baggage was destroyed in Europe, Parker only had his Spider-Man Suit on covered by the civilian clothes on over top, as they got in the car and headed home. 5th * Talos and Soren contact Nick Fury on a Skrull ship about the events during the Battle of London and the previous couple weeks. Talos explains that he and Soren are overwhelmed as they had realised Beck's fraudulence as Mysterio, and requests he return to Earth as Parker had been compromised and the Avengers were off the grid. * Nick Fury ends the call and gets up from his augmented reality, and says that they have some work to do, looking out at the Skrull crew manning the ship he is on. 10th * After Spider-Man finished an awkward talk with May and Happy Hogan, he departed for a date with Jones, and texted her as he was web-slinging across New York City. He reached her location after gliding through a new opening in the former Avengers Tower. * As Spider-Man, Parker went on a date with MJ, in which they swung on his webs across New York as she wanted to see how it felt. She becomes scared mid-swing. He stopped at Madison Square Garden, where he dropped her off. * As Peter puts her down, a news broadcast reported on a story from The Daily Bugle, and the online tabloid's host J. Jonah Jameson alleged that it received leaked footage of Mysterio's final moments. The footage that aired depicted Mysterio incriminating Spider-Man for killing him and countless others in a massacre in London before revealing Spider-Man's identity, horrifying Parker and Jones as they watched the broadcast. 17th * Coney Island reopens eight years after its closure following refurbishment carried out in the aftermath of the fight between Spider-Man and the Vulture. Category:Timeline